


100 Words Per Ship

by mostlylapidotandstuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gem War, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, some inspiration from the art book, tags will be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlylapidotandstuff/pseuds/mostlylapidotandstuff
Summary: 100 word drabbles about various ships. Most requests will be written.Chapter 1: Rupphire...Chapter 3: Mystery Pearl





	1. Rupphire, during the Gem War

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing 100 word drabbles for most ships in the show. Please comment to request a ship! Most requests* will be written. To start, the one ship that everyone (hopefully) agrees on: Ruby and Sapphire.
> 
> *Ships I won't write: Any gem x Steven, Jaspis, any man x Pearl, Larsadie, any pearl x their diamond (list may be expanded)

“Do you know how much I love the color of your eye?” Ruby parted Sapphire’s bangs.

Sapphire blushed. “A sapphire should never have her eye uncovered.”

Ruby smiled. “A sapphire and a ruby should never fuse, either. But look where we are now.”

“Fair enough.” Sapphire drew her bangs back over her eyes. “It won’t be long before the next battle.”

“What should my next outfit be?”

“You look perfect now. I wish you wouldn’t poof so much.”

“I want to protect you!”

“We can protect each other.” The two embraced, kissing until their gemstones glowed and Garnet formed again.


	2. Amedot, human au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is trying to fix Amethyst's computer. Amethyst has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to write random pairings until someone requests something.

“Amethyst, do you want me to fix your computer or not?” Peridot grumbled.

“Sorry, Peri. Just thought you might want a break.” Amethyst turned the cat video back towards herself. “I’ll just send it to you. You need to watch it later.”

Peridot returned to the computer, typing in more code as her phone chimed. She reached for it, wanting to silence it, but Amethyst beat her to it.

“Why does my name have purple hearts next to it?”

Peridot blushed and sputtered, “I can explain!”

“Don’t worry.” Amethyst grinned, leaning over and kissing Peridot. “My computer isn’t that broken.”


	3. Mystery Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has never seen the point of learning to skate. Luckily, she has a great teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Agent66, hope it meets what you wanted!

“I’m going to embarrass myself!” Pearl worried.

“Aw, just go for it, P!” Amethyst shoved Pearl onto the floor. Pearl shook on her skates, barely managing to stay upright.

Then Sheena skated in and Pearl fell forward, right into her arms. “Sorry!” Pearl exclaimed, trying to stand herself back up.

“It’s fine,” Sheena grinned. “You don’t skate much, do you?”

“I’ve never really had the time.” Pearl got back on her feet then fell again.

“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you.” Pearl smiled as Sheena’s strong hands clasped her shoulders. Maybe this was a good place for a date after all.


End file.
